The Way I Found My Hope
by American Sweetheart
Summary: Pan looks back on her life before Trunks, T/P. very sweet. ;]


THE WAY I FOUND MY HOPE  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Hey everyone, sorry it took   
sooooooooo long to get this out. Its a one shot thing,   
I'm not going to do any more chapters one this one.   
Well I hope you like it, see ya! ;]  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the   
characters, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
Now the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's see now, how long has it been? 18   
months?........................................................yea, that's   
right, about a year and a half. Wow, it doesn't seem   
that long, but yet, it is. We've been married a year   
and 6 months, and now I'm 6 months pregnant, with   
his child.  
  
  
Gosh, what a mess I was back   
then........................................................................  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
"He left me dad!! He left me!!!" Pan yelled as her   
father held her in his arms while standing in the   
doorway. He had found her there, on their porch,   
sitting, waiting, and crying and sobbing out of   
control.  
  
"Pan, please, try to clam down. I can't help you   
unless you tell me what's wrong." Gohan explained   
smoothly and calmly. Pan let go of her father and   
took several minutes of deep breathes.  
  
"Jake, h-he.............he dumped me. He s-said, he   
said t-that he couldn't ha-handle a relationship-p now,   
so................................ so he dumped me!!" Pan   
could barley manage words because her throat was   
sore from sobbing, but her broken heart spoke for her.  
  
Gohan wasn't surprised. Him and Videl always   
said Pan's boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, was unstable,   
but he felt the pain Pan, his daughter, was going   
through. He wanted so much to find Jake and beat   
him until he was a permanent part of the earth, but he   
knew it wasn't right.  
  
"Pan I'm so sorry, but don't worry, you're a   
wonderful, beautiful, smart girl and you'll find Mr.   
Right and when you do, you'll never have to suffer   
from a broken heart again. I promise." Gohan lightly   
kissed the top of Pan's head. Pan raised her head and   
starred her father in the eyes.  
  
"Dad, I'm tired of waiting for `Mr. Right', either   
he's not coming, or he's taking his sweet time, but   
either way I'm not waiting. When something gets   
broken too many times it should be thrown out, not   
fixed again, and that's what I'm doing with my   
broken heart." Pan announced, then walked into the   
house. Gohan just stood there, the only witness to the   
day Pan swore off love.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I never did have to wait, he came to me. He was   
right there, right there, always.  
  
I never did ever hear from Jake again. My guess   
is he's married and living a wonderful, happy life.   
Just like me.  
  
It took me   
about............................................oh,..................3 to 4   
months to fully get over Jake, of course my parents   
helped a lot. Good old   
Mom.................................................................  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Heartache." Pan said out of nowhere in her   
kitchen. Videl looked over at her daughter From   
making her husband's `large' breakfast. Pan was in   
her blue PJ's sitting on the table playing with her   
cereal.  
  
"What was that dear?" Videl asked, she already   
knew what Pan had said, but she hoped her daughter   
would explain her outburst. Pan gave a heavy sigh   
and continued to play with her food.  
  
"I spelt `heartache' with my ABC's cereal." Pan   
allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek and into   
her bowl. Videl put down her cooking pan and took   
off her apron. She then walked over to her daughter.   
She sat down next to Pan and put a loving arm around   
her child.  
  
"Pan, I know you loved Jake and thought the   
world of him, but it happened too fast. One day you   
and he met and the next you where in a relationship.   
That's not healthy." Videl explained as she rubbed   
Pan's arm.  
  
"So what where we supposed to do mom? Wait   
a year until we could go out?" Pan questioned, not   
believing what her mother said. Now it was Videl's   
turn to sigh.  
  
"You know, when you first see your soulmate   
you don't always go, `oh that's the man I want to   
marry!'. Sometimes it takes awhile, for example I   
knew you father a good few months before I realized   
he was the one, of course it took him a longer time,   
but you get the idea. So you see, I married my best   
friend. And one day you will too." Videl slowly got   
up to continue cooking Gohan's breakfast, and when   
she glanced over at Pan again her cereal spelt `hope'.  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I suppose that puts new meaning to the saying   
`mothers always right', because she hit it right on the   
dot.   
  
Hey that's a good one! I'll have to add Hope to   
my list of possible baby names.   
  
Well I believe that was the day a began to   
remove my self from the `pit of Jake', but it wasn't   
the official day I moved   
on.................................................................................  
.....................  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Got any 8's?"   
"Go fish."  
  
Bra removed a card from the pile separating her   
and her friend Pan. Pan had finally begun to get out   
more since Jake, and Bra was having her over for the   
night.  
  
"Bra this is sad. We're playing `Go Fish'!   
When did our lives get so dull?" Pan complained as   
she tossed down her cards.  
  
"Hey you lied! You did have an 8!!" Bra   
shoved the card at Pan.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh." Pan rested her back on the floor   
in boredom.  
  
"I'm going to go see what your bro's doing, K?"   
Pan announced as she pushed herself off the floor to   
Bra's bedroom door. She turned around to see if Bra   
would let her go.  
  
"Sure, I'll set up a new game." Bra smiled and   
began to, once again, set up the card game. Pan   
smiled also and left Bra's room.  
  
Trunk's room wasn't far and Pan arrived there   
quickly to find his door open.  
  
"Knock knock." Pan soon got the attention of   
the man sitting on his bed. Trunks turned to find his   
friend Pan.  
  
"Hey Pan, how's it going?" Trunks asked as Pan   
approached the bed and sat down next to her best   
friend.  
  
"Fine I guess, just really bored. Why are you   
dressed up? Hove another date with, wait who is it   
this month? Oh, that's right Lindsey!" Pan smiled at   
her own joke, Trunks only smirked.  
  
"Ha, ha, no I don't have a date with Lindsey or   
anybody else. Lindsey and I broke up, I'm Just going   
to the office to work on some papers." Trunks   
explained as Pan gave a huge sigh and let her back   
fall on his soft bed.  
  
"You work wwwwaaaaaayyyyyyy to hard friend.   
It's not healthy. Its Saturday night and your going to   
work at.........................9:30pm!" Pan laughed and   
Trunks joined her.  
  
"Yea well, that's life." Trunks stood up and went   
to his dresser to pick out a tie, not that it really   
mattered since he'd be the only one at C.C. anyway.  
  
"So Trunks, who's next on the girlfriends list?   
Seriously, anyone you have your eyes on?" Pan   
questioned after get off the bed to help her friend with   
his tie.  
  
"Well, there is this one girl, but I'd never have a   
chance." Trunks answered. Pan was very confused   
at what would make the most handsome, richest man   
think he couldn't get a girl.  
  
"Oh? And what's this lucky woman like?" Pan   
pulled Trunks tie as he began to tell her.  
  
"Well she's got the best personality, she's smart   
and beautiful. Plus I've known her for a long time   
and of course, I love her. Although I don't think she   
sees me as anything more then her best friend."   
Trunks explained then began to stare into Pan's eyes   
as if he was searching for something.  
  
"Well good luck, I'm sure she'll fall for you."   
Pan patted Trunks on the back and the both of them   
exited his room. Pan noticed his sad expression as he   
walked out the front door. She ignored it and   
continued her journey to Bra's room.  
  
"Hey Pan, it's about time! What took you so   
long?" Bra asked as her friend entered her bedroom.  
  
"Oh Trunks was describing this girl he loves and   
I-" Pan was cut off by Bra.  
  
"Let me guess, `She has a great personality,   
smart, pretty, funny, and She's his best friend, but she   
doesn't see his as more'." Bra repeated it like it was   
an old commercial. Pan just looked at her.  
  
"Man I guess he really likes this friend." She   
continued to wonder who it might be. Bra starred   
hopelessly at her clue-less friend.  
  
"You do know he's talking about you right?"   
Pan's head shot up in disbelief.   
  
"What?! No, Trunks doesn't love me." Bra   
shook her head.  
  
"He told me and your uncle he did." Bra   
admitted as Pan started to walk to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bra asked, standing up.   
Pan turned around and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to talk to my best friend." Pan   
answered and walked out the front door.   
  
"What?! But I don't get it!" Bra yelled after her   
friend, but Pan had already driven off. Pan wasn't   
thinking about what she was doing, all she could   
think about where her parents words.  
  
When she got to C.C. two guards stopped her   
from entering.   
  
"Excuse me, but why are you here Miss?" One   
asked. Pan smiled and pointed up at the building.   
  
"I have to go tell the man on the 16th floor that I   
love him." She again smiled at the guards and they   
smiled back.  
  
"Ok, I suppose that's a good reason, good luck   
miss." They parted so Pan could go through. She   
thanked them and go on the elevator and pressed 16.  
  
It seemed like ages for the elevator to stop and   
when it did Pan got out in time to see Trunks walking   
down the hall with a pile of papers.  
  
"Trunks!!" Pan yelled towards the man. He   
turned around with a surprised look and began to   
question her.  
  
"Pan what are you doing here?" Pan smiled and   
jogged over to him.  
  
"Where you talking about me before, when we   
where in your room?" She asked, making him look   
down to the floor.  
  
"Yes." He said simply. Pan smiled and reached   
up and gave him a passionate kiss. It make him drop   
his papers, soon after he returned her kiss more   
deeply.  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I became Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs soon after   
that. It's hard to think that if I had never broken up   
with Jake it wouldn't be Trunks baby I'm carrying.  
  
Now the only question is should the baby, if it's a   
girl, be named Hope Son Briefs, or Hope Vegeta   
Briefs? Who would have ever thought I'd be asking   
myself this.  
  
That's the way I found my hope.   
  
  
  
  
~The End~  



End file.
